


Crowned Stag

by Bow_Ties_Are_Cool



Series: Renly Baratheon [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_Ties_Are_Cool/pseuds/Bow_Ties_Are_Cool
Summary: Just days after fleeing King's Landing, Renly and Loras stop at an inn on their way to Highgarden. They discuss their predicament and plans for the future...





	Crowned Stag

A stream of traders and travellers passed along the Roseroad below Renly's window, and above, a peach-coloured glow touched the edges of the clouds. As he watched this scene absentmindedly, the young lord was interupted by Ser Loras Tyrell entering his room, neglecting to knock as usual. Loras closed the door behind him and sauntered over to the side table. He poured some Arbor Red into two of the several glasses that had been laid out.

"And good evening to you too, Ser Loras," Renly chuckled, as he moved to seat himself on the edge of the bed.

“Have you heard about Joffrey’s summons?” Loras asked.

Renly nodded slowly. “I suppose Highgarden will answer the call?”

“I assume so,” said Loras, handing Renly a glass. “Of course the timing would depend on my brother Willas being in good health to travel the distance to the capital. But my father has no reason to disobey an order from the king, does he?” Renly said nothing so Loras continued, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Will _Lord Renly Baratheon_ bend the knee before His Grace?”

“You know the answer to that question,” Renly said as he took a sip. Rich fruity flavours danced playfully across his tongue. He savoured the moment, waiting for Loras to respond.

The Knight of Flowers leaned forward in his seat. “I do indeed. So what now? If we do nothing then surely the Lannsisters will consolidate their rule through Joffrey.”

Loras was right of course. And not only that, Cersei would likely name Lord Tywin as the new Hand of the King. _House Lannister holds all the pieces and the king is a lion cub, despite the stag on his royal sigil._

“Lord Eddard turned me down in the capital, but we could still march on the city and try to take Cersei’s children in hand. Even if I managed to seize the Red Keep…” He paused, thinking. It was all incredibly uncertain. “Placing Margaery as Robert’s new queen was a long shot, I admit. But what to do now that my brother has got himself gutted by a boar? We can’t leave Cersei’s sons on the throne.” Suddenly he fell silent. Loras’ eyes flashed with the same realization that had just dawned on Renly.

The Knight of Flowers strode over to join Renly on the edge of the bed, tucking one leg underneath him as he sat. He flicked a fawn-coloured curl out of his eyes, cocked his head slightly, and sighed in mock exasperation.“Oh, if only you were the eldest brother. But you’re the youngest of three.”

 _Fine_ , thought Renly, _I’ll play along_. “Why should it always be the oldest, and not the best suited?”

“You’re always the best _suited_.” Loras said, patting Renly’s tunic playfully. “Although this one’s a little drab by your standards.”

“Nonsense, I think it’s quite… _regal_.”

“Well, you are uncle of the king.”

 _If he wants to hear me say it, then I shall_. “I want to rule. I’d be good at it, Loras. Nobody wants Stannis for their king and I can’t let the Lannisters control the throne.”

At this blunt admission, the look on Loras’ face briefly resembled that of a startled rabbit. Renly chuckled and took another sip of wine, his pulse quickening with exhilaration.

“Well?” he urged.

Loras’ eyes merely glinted in response, bright and gold and eager.  _He yearns for battle – a chance to prove his skill in a real war, not just tourneys and mock-combat_. Loras drained his glass and took Renly’s empty one from his hand, placing both on the floor.

“It’s a wonderful idea,” he said at last. “You’ll be the greatest king in generations. Strong… Just… Clever…” he whispered, brushing his lips against Renly’s cheek. “Kind and generous…”

“Diligent?”

“Of course,” said Loras with a laugh, now trailing soft kisses down Renly’s neck.

“Handsome?”

“The most.”

Renly leaned back on the bed and pulled the Knight of Flowers down with him, entwining his fingers in Loras’ hair. _King_ , he thought. _King Renly Baratheon, the First of His Name. Yes, it has a nice ring to it._


End file.
